


The knight in shining armor

by NatalieRyan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky grows a pining tree for Steve, Bucky with glasses and long hair, College!AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Setting, Natasha and Clint set them up, Skinny Steve, Winter Exchange X, they are both college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: My contribution to the Winter Gift Exchange run by SpeciallHell on Twitter. My giftee is TheCosmicMushroom. The request was for anything MCU or Supernatural as long there were no minors involved. I chose to write a college!AU with a little bit of hurt/comfort and angst.Thanks to SpecialHell who organized this gift exchange.And thanks to dixons_mama for the beta.TW for Rumlow using a slur.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Winter Gift Exchange 2019





	The knight in shining armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCosmicMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosmicMushroom/gifts).



> My contribution to the Winter Gift Exchange run by SpeciallHell on Twitter. My giftee is TheCosmicMushroom. The request was for anything MCU or Supernatural as long there were no minors involved. I chose to write a college!AU with a little bit of hurt/comfort and angst.  
> Thanks to SpecialHell who organized this gift exchange.  
> And thanks to dixons_mama for the beta.  
> TW for Rumlow using a slur.

Bucky never liked parties. They were too loud and had too many people for him to handle. There were also douchebags that liked to mock him because of his looks and the things he liked to talk about, so if he wanted to prevent having to explain himself to them, Bucky opted to stay at home. It wasn't like people were lining up to be his friends and/or acquaintances.

But tonight of all nights, Bucky let Clint, his best friend and roommate, convince him to go out with him. To a party, of all things.

Bucky already regretted saying yes because he was stuck choosing his wardrobe, which had taken close to an hour. He didn't even take that long to choose his wardrobe when he was buying it. But, it was already done and Bucky had no way out.

Dressed in his best pair of jeans (that even he had to admit clung to his legs like a second skin), blue button down shirt that complemented his eyes, and combat boots. He found them for cheap in a second hand store and they had quickly become a part of him. His trademark, if Bucky had a say in it.

Clint wolf whistled at Bucky when he came out of his room.

"Damn, Barnes, you clean up nice. Just… your hair needs a little touch up."

"Get your paws off me, Clint. My hair is fine."

"We are going to a party, man. You look like you just rolled out of bed."

Bucky huffed because Clint was right. Bucky, indeed had just rolled out of bed, right before Clint summoned him for the party.

"You did, didn't you? What am I gonna do with you, Bucky?"

"Get my hair done?" Bucky had his best puppy dog look on.

"You are insufferable. C'mere."

In no time Clint wrangled Bucky's bird nest and they were out of their apartment.

…

Bucky couldn't stop fidgeting the whole way to the party. When it wasn't the hem of his shirt, it was adjusting his glasses that didn't need adjusting.

"Stop, Bucky, you're making me anxious."

Bucky stopped, but after a while he started again. Clint gave up.

They got to the house where the party was being held (turned out Clint's friend, Sam organized the party) and after exchanging pleasantries, Clint fucked off to find his girlfriend, Natasha.

Bucky opted to stay back and observe the crowd. He sipped from his punch, slowly, like a normal person. He still remembered his first and only time getting drunk and he vowed never again.

Suddenly, there was a scuffle and raised voices. Bucky hated conflicts. But when he saw Steve Rogers and Brock Rumlow this close to blows, Bucky had to intervene.

Bucky knew Rumlow was scum. And Steve Rogers was the sweetest and cutest guy ever. And okay, Bucky might have had a little crush on him (scratch that, Bucky still had a crush on him).

Bucky usually didn't go and break off fights, but when Rumlow hit Steve and blood started running from Steve's nose, Bucky saw red.

It wasn't the approach he had planned, not that he planned anything really, but he couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

"Hey!"

Bucky's voice surprised everyone. He had to admit it, it surprised him, too.

"What do you want, nerd?" Rumlow griped. There was a chorus of laughter behind him.

"Next time pick someone your own size."

By now Rogers came back to himself, and Bucky was already in Brock's space.

"Oh, is that so? You like being manhandled, Barnes?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Oh, the fag learned how to talk. Are you sure you don't want to do it yourself?"

Bucky could feel his cheeks heating up.

"You stay away from him."

"Awe, you here to rescue your princess?" Rumlow sneered and turned towards Rogers.

"What the hell is your problem, Rumlow?"

"None of your damn business, Barnes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have unfinished business with Steve here."

Steve looked like he was ready to strangle Rumlow, but he was also tiny, and Bucky was scared what Rumlow could do to him. Blame his wildly beating heart, but Bucky didn't want a hair on Steve's head hurt, if he had any say in it.

Steve Rogers was clearly a stubborn son of a bitch, though, that didn't know how to back up from a fight.

"Bring it on, Rumlow, I can do this all day."

Steve might have been tiny, but he had a mean right hook. It threw Rumlow back and split his lip.

"This is what you get when you want to molest girls."

Brock lunged at Steve.

Bucky didn't even register he'd made himself a human shield in front of Steve but he definitely felt when Rumlow's fist connected with his face. The loud crunch and then the pain momentarily paralyzed Bucky, preventing him from dodging the next hit.

Bucky crashed hard onto the floor, he heard his left arm pop and he screamed.

Bucky could hear a commotion, but he couldn't focus on anything past the pain.

"I leave you for one minute, Barnes!" Clint yelled in exasperation, and what Bucky knew was worry.

"Goddamnit, Rogers!" Natasha's voice was next, and when Bucky looked, Steve looked like a scolded child.

"What's the matter with you?" Now Steve Rogers stood over him and Bucky had to squint. Steve was like the sun, and Bucky wasn't exaggerating.

"What?"

"I had him on the ropes. You didn't have to play a knight in shining armor."

"I wasn't-"

"Whatever. Just fuck off, man."

Bucky lifted himself off of the floor, only now realizing he was missing his glasses.

"I was just trying to help, you little shit!"

"So, I'm a little shit now? Just, mind your own business. I'm not your damsel in distress to save so you can feed your ego!"

Steve's voice was loud in his ears.

"My ego? You think I have some hero complex, Steve? I just saw that Rumlow hit you and I couldn't let that go on, you punk."

"Stick to your quiet corner next time. I don't need your help. Jerk."

Bucky actually recoiled at Steve's words. He didn't want things to turn like this, but obviously Steve was angry with him. For helping.

 _There goes my attempt to charm you, Steve_ , Bucky thought to himself as he was whisked off by Clint that drove him to the hospital.

…

"Now, that was just plain rude, Rogers."

"Shut up, Romanov."

Steve was still thrumming with excess energy and adrenaline, and he didn't need Natasha to tell him off for being rude to the handsome guy that defended him.

And, okay, Steve had to admit to himself, he was rude towards tall, dark and handsome. But TDH didn't have to be such a knight, a prince, coming to his rescue. Steve was aware of his looks and how fragile he looked, but he was perfectly capable of defending himself, thank you very much.

"Keep telling yourself that. Barnes hasn't cleaned up your face after a fight."

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Barnes? Is that his name?"

"If you had let the guy actually talk before you blew him off you'd have seen the hearts in his eyes."

"What? How do you know him?"

"Let's go home and sit down. I'll explain everything to you.”

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, Steve felt the exhaustion coming at him.

Once in their dorm, Nat silently went to the bathroom and Steve dutifully sat on the couch, waiting. As always, Nat fixed him up in no time.

"Thank God, it's not broken this time. But you'll have a beautiful bruise and black eye in the morning."

Steve snorted and then grimaced in pain.

"Ouch."

"Ouch is an understatement."

"Sorry, Nat, I know I promised not to get in trouble but Brock was molesting Wanda and I lost it."

"You know, objectively, you are my friend and I never had any romantic tendencies towards you."

Steve quirked up an eyebrow.

"But I can see why Barnes is growing a pine tree for you."

"He is what?"

"For someone so loud and brash that goes head first into fights and defends their friends' honor, you are a doofus. Oblivious doofus."

"Would you cut to the point?"

"Barnes is Clint's best friend and his roommate. He's had a crush on you the entire year. He is also shy, and rarely talks to anyone that's not a friend. So imagine my surprise when he stood up to Rumlow."

"What you are trying to say is, this guy Barnes, he has a crush on me and that's the reason why he let Rumlow use him as a punching bag."

"Not sure that was what he wanted."

"Does he have a name or what?"

"James. James Barnes. But he goes by Bucky."

"Ah."

"The more I talk to you, the more I realize you two are made for each other."

"Oh, come on, Nat, not another date."

"No dates this time. But, you need to go and apologize for being rude to him."

Steve got up, ready to spring into action.

"Not so fast, Mister. First, you need to rest. A good night's sleep. Of course, I almost forgot your stupid nose. You'll ice that thing so the swelling goes down. And you need to reflect on what happened tonight and how you are going to apologize. Got it?"

Steve nodded and saluted as he let himself be pampered. If it was anyone else, Steve would talk their ear off for treating him like fine bone china. But Nat was a person you didn't want to mess with.

…

Bucky ended up with a broken arm, some minor cuts and bruises, and a broken nose. Along with a huge black eye. He kept thanking everyone out there for not being something serious, but when he mentioned that, Clint almost blew a fuse and ranted at him.

Bucky shut up after that and rested his head against the seat. By the time they drove back to the apartment, Bucky was half asleep from the medicine the doc gave him for the pain.

It was a challenge to get him in a comfortable position, but in the end they succeeded, with Clint carefully placing Bucky's broken arm on a pillow, and bringing Bucky a pack of ice.

"I wish I noticed things sooner. I'd give Rumlow a beating myself. Did you know he made moves on Nat, once?"

"Oh, fuck no!" Bucky exclaimed.

"She got him in the balls. With her heels."

"Ouch."

"He deserved it, tho. What a creep."

"Yeah."

Clint blessedly didn’t mention Steve, or what happened after the incident. That gave Bucky some time to himself.

“Hey, Clint, do you know where my glasses are?”

“Yeah, about that… Nat found them.”

“Oh, thank God, you know how expensive those things are.”

“They are broken. She said they flew off your face when Rumlow hit you and the bastard stepped on them.”

“That son of a bitch.”

“Don’t worry, Bucky, we’ll take care of it. You need to rest and let that arm heal.”

“But, how am I going to afford a new pair? I barely make enough to get my ass through college. You know I can’t ask from my mom, she already works two jobs. If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t even be here.”

“Shhh, calm down. Maybe you can ask your grandp-”

“No! I won’t ask them for nothing. They didn’t want me or my mom in their lives. I’ll figure something out.”

“Okay, okay. You need to rest. No stress, remember.”

“Clint, it’s midterms week. My arm is broken, my glasses are broken. How am I going to do any of them if I can’t study and write?”

“You can always negotiate with your professors, I hope they’ll have some understanding.”

Bucky nodded, although he wasn’t convinced. He was tired and in pain, though, so he opted to listen to Clint and rest.

…

Surprisingly all of his professors were on board to make midterms week easier for Bucky. He was able to study with the help of his friends, and he was a natural sponge for facts so it wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be.

They were currently at the library, chilling out after their last exam. Bucky got an A, as he always did, and made Sam, Clint and Scott look like studying took no effort at all.

That’s when he noticed Steve. Steve was sitting at a table with Natasha, Sharon, Hope, a girl that Bucky knew was Wanda, her twin brother Pietro, and a blond and muscular guy named Riley (that Sam had a crush on, similar to the one Bucky had on Steve).

When his friends noticed that he wasn’t paying any attention, they decided to leave him in favor or visiting their friends (and girlfriends) at the other table. Bucky noticed Clint looking at Natasha. Then Natasha elbowed Steve sharply, and he quickly downed whatever he was drinking before getting up. Clint turned to Bucky and signed to him ‘have fun’ before trailing behind Sam and Scott.

“What was that?” Bucky asked no one in particular.

And now Steve Rogers was approaching him. Holy shit, the Steve that he defended from Rumlow, but also a little shit Rogers.

"Fuck my life," he breathed before Steve was in front of him, grinning brightly.

“Hi, Bucky.”

“Hi, Steve.”

“Can, I join you? My friends kinda ditched me.”

“What a coincidence, mine ditched me too.”

“Bet we can have fun of our own, right?”

Bucky was floating on a balloon somewhere, because he couldn’t believe his luck. Steve Rogers was talking to him. After telling him off the night of the party, Steve was communicating with him, Bucky Barnes.

“Bucky?”

Steve’s melodic voice was calling his name, and Bucky was brought back to the present. He had to stop with this sappy shit before he blurted something out and chased Steve away.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m here.”

“Good. Now, it may look weird to you that I came here to talk to you, but, uh… I wanted to apologize.”

“Apologize?”

“About the night of the party. I knew you wanted to help and I blew up on you, when in fact I was mad at Rumlow.”

Bucky may have stared at Steve for too long because Steve’s face fell and he looked like he ate a lemon for breakfast.

“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to apologize. I acted on my instincts, and stepped on your moment.”

“Still, I was rude to you. Natasha almost kicked my butt afterwards. She is scary when she does that.”

Bucky had to laugh at that.

“Yeah, Clint has mentioned that more than once. But, if it makes you feel any better, it’s good you have her as a friend.”

“Thanks. So, are we good?”

“Yes, we're good, Steve.”

“Just so you know, I had him on the ropes. I was gonna kick his butt.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

Steve looked cross at him and Bucky felt the need to shrink back in his chair.

“Look, buddy, nothing against you, but sometimes, when you think you got it, you don’t. And sometimes accepting help doesn’t mean you are weak.”

Steve actually scowled at Bucky.

“We’d make a good team, taking care of bullies, y’know.”

“Keep repeating that to yourself, Bucky.”

“We have matching black eyes after all.”

Steve finally cracked a smile, and Bucky counted that as a win.

“How’s the arm?” Steve was suddenly serious.

“This? It’s okay if I want to kick someone and then break my arm again.”

“Jesus. You must be the king of making bad jokes.”

“I try.”

“Really, how do you feel?”

“It hurts at night so I can’t sleep properly, but I’m doing okay, I guess. The doc said to rest it a lot, so when I’m not here, I just lounge in my room.”

…

Steve was going to kill Natasha. If this was shy Bucky Barnes, then Steve couldn’t wait to meet the other Bucky Barnes, that stood up to Brock Rumlow, and got hurt in the process of defending Steve.

“I’m sorry you got hurt because of me, Bucky.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I would have done it for anyone.”

“Sure you're not a knight, Bucky?”

Bucky’s laugh was rich and damn, he was loud, but it was the best thing that Steve heard all week and- where did that thought come from?

They continued talking about meaningless things until it was time to head home. There was a promise of seeing each other again, but under more normal circumstances. Steve was happy that Bucky didn’t just help him because of Steve’s height, but also because he wanted to help.

“Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you.”

“Huh?” Bucky was surprised, Steve could tell.

“I heard Brock broke your glasses. And I did something.”

Steve pulled out a case that contained new prescription glasses for Bucky. Bucky looked like he was going to cry.

“Is that…?”

“Yes. New glasses. I understand how it feels when you don’t wear them and I know I should’ve asked first, but Clint said they cost a lot and we gathered some money, he took your prescription and we ordered them.”

“I’m going to kill Clint.” Bucky exclaimed.

“It was my idea, he just wanted to help.”

“Thank you, Steve. Means a lot. I can see you better now.” Bucky said as he put his new glasses on.

Something warm spread inside Steve watching Bucky smile. Then he frowned.

“Wait, you said you understand. How? I’ve never seen you with glasses.”

“Contacts. But Clint said you hated wearing contacts…”

“Oh, Clint is going to get it.”

“Please, don’t do anything to him. I’m the one that planned everything.”

“Relax, it’s nothing he’s never gotten before. I’ll rant at him and then he’ll concede defeat. How did you get the money for them, anyway?”

“We gathered a bit, from our pocket money. But it wasn’t enough. Enter Natasha.”

“What did she do?”

“She threatened Brock, said she'd rip his balls off if he didn’t give her the rest of the money.”

“I see he values his balls. Prick.”

Steve had to laugh at Bucky’s comment.

“Glad we agree on that.”

…

Even though Bucky and Steve hit it off, it seemed like Steve didn’t want to do anything with him. Bucky hoped that this time luck was on his side, and he’d get to invite Steve to go out together, maybe even on a date. If only Bucky could get past his shyness. The talk with Steve was easy and fun, but nothing more happened and Bucky couldn’t help but pine for Steve, more than he already was. At least that’s what Clint said he was doing. He wasn’t pining, he swore.

But when Scott sent a message to the group chat to say that he saw Steve with a guy in a diner, laughing and having fun, it shattered all hopes Bucky had to win him over.

Clint entered his room then, like a hurricane, slightly out of breath with red cheeks.

“What the hell, Barton? Weren’t you taught to knock?”

“I was gonna. But your moping disturbed my meal, and I decided to break the cycle.”

“My what?”

"You are moping! It has been a week and I'm tired."

"I know you are worried Clint, but I'm okay."

Clint looked at him weird and Bucky knew that he wasn't fooling his friend. But he would go over his heartbreak by himself. He was a big boy.

"I don't believe you but fine."

…

Clint returned to the living room, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

**_We need an intervention._ **

Natasha replied immediately.

**_Meet me at 'Howlies', and bring Barnes with you in an hour._ **

**_Deal._ **

…

"Get your shit together, Rogers!" Nat called for the fifth time that day.

Steve was perched on the edge of the sofa, drawing. He ignored her, again.

"I mean it. You stop moping right now, or else."

"Nat, I'm not moping, I just…"

"Yeah, right. Waiting for Barnes to, what, come and sweep you off your feet?"

"You won't let me live that down, will you?"

"Take a wild guess."

Steve sighed and put his sketchbook on the table.

"I don't know what you want me to do Nat. You told me he has a crush on me, and that he was waiting for a chance. I admit, I did feel a pull when I met him. There was something when we talked. A connection, a spark. Something strong. I made myself clear that I wanted to keep in contact."

"You are such a dumbass Steven Grant Rogers! Barnes is shy. He probably has cooked up 20 scenarios in his head by now, thinking that you don't like him back."

"He could have just asked to, I dunno, meet up or something."

"Jesus, Steve, you are not listening. You need to take the first step. If you wait on him, he is going to end up not saying anything, thinking you are not interested. And you are very interested, saw the way you stared at him at the library."

"Bucky is okay, I guess."

Nat burst into laughter and Steve knew she had him figured.

"Yes, of course. That's why you draw him every day."

"Nat." Steve pouted.

"Y'know, if you weren't my friend, I'd tell you to go and fuck yourself, but maybe it's time to find someone to-"

"Do not finish that sentence!"

"After all, 5'4" of self-righteous fury, blond hair and blue eyes. Who wouldn't want you? Only a blind man."

Steve looked at her with his patterned 'Steve Rogers is disappointed in you' look.

"Go and dress nicely. We are going out. Do not try to say 'no'."

Steve rolled his eyes. Nat was the worst, but she was also his best friend. She was a force to be reckoned with. Saying no was not an option.

A little while later, Natasha barged in Steve's room.

"Get your ass out of here, Rogers!"

Steve groaned out loud.

…

"We are going out. Stop where you are with your space mumbo jumbo and dress nicely."

"Clint-"

"'No' is not an option. Come on, up and at them, Bucky."

"Jeez what got into you? Remember the last time I went out?"

"This won't be like that. I promise."

Bucky frowned.

"Come on, Bucky, let's get some fresh air. You barely get out of this room as it is."

"Fine."

…

**_Mission accomplished. We're on our way._ **

**_Perfect. We are here._ **

Halfway through, Clint got a message that Natasha was going to leave Steve alone for a bit and that Clint was supposed to find an excuse to let Bucky in alone.

Clint was sure that Bucky saw right through him with his half assed excuse but it was worth it. He knew he'd get his ass kicked once Bucky realized why he was at their favorite diner.

…

Bucky shook off his coat from the light rain that dripped outside. He was just about to sit down when he saw Steve.

Steve raised his head then and noticed Bucky.

They stared at each other for a while.

Then Steve decided that Nat was right and approached Bucky.

"Hey, you want to keep me company? I'm alone since Natasha decided to fuck off God knows where after convincing me to go out."

"How convenient, Clint just left me here with some excuse that he left the oven on. We both know he doesn't even go near the oven because he is a disaster."

"They are unbelievable."

"Agreed. And I'm taking you up on that offer."

Once they were seated and the waitress took their order, Bucky relaxed a bit more. He was pretty sure what Clint and Natasha were trying to do. And it was working, damn it.

"Listen, Bucky…"

"Listen, Steve…"

They both spoke at the same time and laughed.

"You first, Steve."

"No, you go first, Buck."

"Steve, I insist."

Steve looked like he was ready to bolt but he faced Bucky bravely.

"I believe we've been set up by our friends on a date."

"Is that a bad thing?" Bucky inquired.

"You know, for a shy guy, you are very cheeky." Steve chastised.

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Is that a dare?"

"Don't know. Maybe."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you since that night at the party. I tried to come up with something to be able to talk to you about. And I did. But it looked like you weren't interested so… and Natasha insisted you had a crush on me."

Bucky's cheeks turned pink.

"Crush is an understatement, buddy. According to Clint, I've been growing a whole pine tree."

Now Steve's cheeks pinked.

"Wait, rewind a little. What did Natasha say about me?"

They exchanged stories back and forth, realizing how dumb they both were.

"I'd really like to give this, whatever this might turn out to be, a shot." Steve whispered.

"You serious, Steve?" Bucky was a little apprehensive.

"Yes."

Bucky couldn't stop looking at Steve's lips.

"Can I kiss you?"

Steve nodded frantically.

Bucky gently placed a hand on Steve's cheek, and leaned towards him. Steve's lips were soft and pliant under his own. Bucky felt a bit self-conscious about his chapped lips but soon all the thoughts were put on standby as Steve returned the kiss. Bucky opened his mouth and Steve's tongue probed inside, deepening the kiss.

They pulled back, panting, looking at each other's eyes.

"Damn. I can't believe I was waiting for you to make the first move." Steve admitted.

"I can't believe it either. We are a couple of idiots."

"Talk about yourself, pal. I was just oblivious."

Their food arrived then and they proceeded to eat in silence. And then Bucky remembered why he was moping in the first place.

"Who was the guy?"

Steve stopped mid bite and stared at Bucky.

"What guy?"

"The guy you met here on Wednesday. Scott said you two were very close and constantly laughing about something."

Steve couldn't help but smirk. Bucky was jealous.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"Steve."

Suddenly Steve broke out in a fit of giggles and the owner of the place, older redheaded man with bushy moustache looked at them with curiosity.

"You are gonna get us kicked out."

"Are you jealous of me Bucky Barnes?"

"No, I…"

Bucky was at a loss of words.

"The guy was Tony. Tony Stark. We were paired up for an assignment in English Lit. We were cooped up working on it, so he proposed we unwind a little."

Bucky hummed.

"He mocked me and teased me about my mopping too. Said to get my act together."

"Jesus, fuck, were we that obvious?" Bucky wondered aloud.

"Only a little bit."

…

Outside as the date progressed, Natasha and Clint high fived each other before going to dinner themselves.

Mission accomplished indeed.


End file.
